1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device for charging electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a wearable device that converts ambient energy to electrical energy, stores the electrical energy, and wirelessly charges electronic devices in proximity to the wearable device using the stored electrical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to conveniently recharge a mobile device (e.g., wireless device) when needed has become more and more desirable as the popularity, usage, and sophistication of wireless devices increases. For example, users increasingly use their mobile devices for power draining processes such as data transmission and taking video and/or photographs. While battery technology is continuously being explored to provide longer batter lifes, people still often find the need to charge their mobile devices in situations where there is no easy charging means available. Thus, there has been motivation to provide portable charging systems. Most current solutions involve wired charging of the mobile device (e.g., connecting a USB-type cable to the mobile device). Using wired charging may, however, be cumbersome and make continuous use of the device difficult. Therefore, the ability to charge a mobile device without wires or physical connections may be useful in a variety of situations (e.g., at events or gatherings).
Additionally, in some situations, lighting devices may also be useful for enhanced visibility, performance, and/or security. For example, law enforcement officers often use flashlights in dark hours for viewing and/or identification purposes. While handheld flashlights are often used, these may occupy the officer's hand and thus, does not allow “hands free” light operation. In addition, many lighting devices require charging or battery replacement. Wireless charging of the light device may be useful to ensure that the lighting device is substantially always ready for use.
Many wrist mounted illuminating devices have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,832 to Barbour; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,631 to Fuller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,953 to Ask; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,971 to Jewell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,619 to Yu; U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,982 to Lynch; and U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2011/0310592 to Smith, each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, disclose many different types of wrist mounted illumination devices. These devices, however, fail to provide a lightweight, ambiently charged, wrist mounted illumination device that provides desirable directed light. Additionally, these devices do not provide any means for charging a mobile device.